digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Now Apocalymon/Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 53: "Now Apocalymon" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande T.K.: Even though we had two megas on our side, Piedmon still couldn't be beaten. We tried to escape by using these trapeze things, and that was really scary, but not as scary as Piedmon turning everyone into keychains! Kari and I were in real trouble. But I stayed brave, just like Matt told me to. Angemon then became MagnaAngemon and saved us and fixed the others. Piedmon attacked again, but we all banished him into the Gate Of Destiny. Afterwards, Gennai said there was a really evil force out there, but I'm pretty sure I can face anything now! Digimon Title Theme Tai: Spiral Mountain is disintegrating! Watch out! mountain dissolves, and the kids and their digimon are sent free-falling down a black hole, screaming. WarGreymon: Tai! Garudamon: Sora! MetalGarurumon: Matt! Lillymon: Mimi! everyone stops short, suspended in the darkness, with what appear to be stars as far as the eye can see. Joe: Are we down? WarGreymon: Tai, are you alright? Tai: Yeah. Izzy: Uh, this may be a stupid question, but how come we're not still falling? Huh? opens up his laptop to see an image of Gennai. Gennai: Greetings. I hope nobody needed a barf bag on the way down. Izzy: It's Gennai! Tai: So you're the one who brought us down here! Matt: What do you want? We already beat the dark masters. Gennai: It's true that the evil of the Dark Masters was destroyed, but the source that created that evil still exists. kids gasp in disbelief. Gennai: And that source came from the Wall Of Fire. Joe: What's that? Gennai: When I was searching through the Dino Ruins, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago, when a strange being appeared from behind the Wall of Fire. It was angry. You would be too, if you lived with that kind of humidity. The mere existence of this being caused a warp in space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the Digital World, and even worse than that, my new wristwatch stopped working. The Digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original Digi-Destined children were summoned from the real world, and together they defeated the evil. An image appears of five children standing in Primary Village with five Digi-Eggs, which hatch into rookies. Tai: What? Then you mean.... Joe: That there were other kids just like us before we came along? Sora: And we were summoned because something else came out from behind that Wall of Fire, didn't it? Huh. And that's the real enemy. Gennai: That's correct, but unfortunately, that's just the good news. The bad news is, it also told of a great darkness that will blanket the entire Digital World. Matt: A great darkness.... Huh. Joe: Don't look now, but it's pretty dark. Tai: So is this the enemy? Gennai: In a way, yes. But I believe he has a form as well. He's uh... Uh oh, I'm out of quarters, gotta go! image crackles, blurs, and is lost. Tai: Wait! Gennai, come back! Gennai: Next time I'll use a phone card, I promise! See ya! Tai: Gennai! Oh great! How does he expect us to fight this thing when we don't even know what it is we're looking for?! Joe: Just my luck. The second I start enjoying my vacation, another monster tries to destroy the world. Izzy: Sorry guys, but something tells me this isn't going to be like any other Digimon we've ever run into. Matt: Yeah, so what? The first Digi-Destined kids were able to defeat something like this. Well, then so will we! Tai: Mmm hmmm! Sora: Matt's right. We'll just have to find a way to do it! T.K.: Mmm! deep growling sigh rumbles through the darkness. The kids look around. Kari: What's that noise? Mimi: Sounds like a moose. Angewomon: Sounds to me like it's coming from every direction. Tai: Me too! But what does it mean? Apocalymon: I know who you are. You don't have the power to eliminate my sadness. Sora: What? Joe: Who's there? giant black multi-sided shape appears, floating in the space before them. Izzy: I'll bet this has something to do with that Digimon Gennai was talking about. Tai: Either that or it's a giant cube puzzle. each of the shape's many sides, a telescopic arm protrudes. From several of these arms, long chains appear with huge metal claws on the ends, which reach out menacingly toward the group. From the top arm, a shadowy figure emerges. Apocalymon: I am the ultimate evil. Complete with hot and cold running water. Matt: What on earth is that thing? Apocalymon: (DA) I am Apocalymon, a mutant Digimon. My Darkness Zone attack transforms my enemy into nothingness. I have the power to turn everything I touch into total darkness. Perhaps I will start with Earth. black creature laughs maniacally. On Earth, people are crowded around, looking up at the sky. Through a hole in the clouds, the people below can see Apocalymon. Mr. Kamiya: I better get a new flashlight. But what about- Mrs. Kamiya: The kids! parents watching below gasp as the children and their Digimon come into view. Mrs. Takenouchi: Sora! Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa: Our Mimi! Apocalymon: Are you repulsed by my appearance? Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. They're already hurt. You see, I was created from all that was lost during the digivolving process. Izzy: What do you mean by lost? Apocalymon: Digimon have been digivolving for many years now. Over and over again. But there were some who weren't up to the challenge and simply disappeared. Izzy: That makes sense. Even on Earth, some species became extinct during the process of evolution. In fact, the Tasmanian tiger wolf was one of those- Apocalymon: Silence! Who's the one telling this story anyway?! Me or you?! Matt: Alright! Go ahead! Apocalymon: First I have a question to ask: Do you believe that I am worthy of coexisting with you? Izzy: Uh well, yeah, sure! Apocalymon: Oh really? Even though I was forged from the pain and misery of all the ill-fated Digimon who vanished while attempting to digivolve? Sora: You're entirely made up of grief and sorrow? How sad for you. Apocalymon: Sure, rub it in. And now, Digi-Destined and Digimon, I have been waiting an eternity for this encounter. WarGreymon: What? MetalGarurumon: What do you mean? Apocalymon: As I sat alone in the cold, miserable darkness of my world, I watched all of you on the other side, laughing and having fun in the light. Now it's my turn.... To shine! of electricity shoot out toward the kids and the digimon, throwing them all backwards in space. Tai: Is everybody okay? Matt: I think so. Izzy: Yeah. Sora: I'm okay, Tai. Apocalymon: Not for long. Do you think it's fair that I should have to live with all this agony?! Why should you get to laugh when I am forced to cry?! Why do you get to taste the best life has to offer while all I do is choke on its leftovers?! Answer me this: Why do all of you get the pizza, while I get the crusts?! Mimi: Ahh, I can't take all these metaphors! Izzy: Boy, this guy really holds a grudge. Apocalymon: I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness, so that I don't have to be alone anymore in my misery. A ha ha! A HA HA HA! Wait a minute, what am I laughing at? I'm supposed to be depressed! River Of Power! of the metal claws forms itself into the shape of MetalSeadramon's head, and an arrow of white power shoots toward Kari. Tai: Kari! flies in front of Kari, taking the full force of the blast in the back. Kari screams. Kari: Angewomon, no! Apocalymon: That was MetalSeadramon with his classic River Of Power. And now here's Myotismon with his number one hit: Crimson Lightning! claw forms into the shape of Myotismon, and the red flash shoots to Mimi. Lillymon jumps in front of her just in time to take the attack. Apocalymon: Next, MachineDramon! GigaCannon! screams, but Garudamon catches her in her huge claws, and is hit instead. Izzy: Inconceivable! He's using all the attacks of the evil Digimon we've defeated in the past! Joe: You mean, we have to fight them all over again? This is the worst recurring nightmare I've ever been awake for! Sora: Hey, we were able to beat them once! Tai: Sora's right! We did beat them. And we can do it again! T.K.: We just have to fight together as a team! Kari and Angewomon: Mmm hmmm! Matt: I agree. We've sacrificed too much to give up now. Apocalymon: You fools. You haven't even seen my true power yet. Reverse digivolve! waving metal claws shoot towards each of the Digimon and grasp them in an unbreakable grip. Apocalymon: I'll make you understand how it feels to be one step closer to extinction! the claws, the Digimon glow, then are released. In the place of the megas and ultimates are each of the Digimon in rookie form. Gatomon is back to her Champion form. Matt: They're rookies! T.K.: He changed them back so easily! Patamon: I'm sorry, T.K. T.K.: It's not your fault, Patamon. It's his! Kari: Great. This time, we're finished. Gatomon: You better lose that 'tude, Kari! Gabumon: Just because we're at the rookie level doesn't mean we still can't fight! Tentomon: We'd digivolve if we had the energy. Joe: That's it! Start from scratch. You can digivolve again! Gomamon: We'd have to eat something. Palmon: Come to think of it, I am kind of hungry. Agumon: Forget food. We have the power within us. Gabumon: But we need your help. kids all nod determinedly. Tai reaches for his Tag and Crest. Tai: Everybody get your crests ready! Apocalymon: Death claw! one of the metal claws emerge several smaller versions of Devimon's claw, which snatch the Tags and Crests from each of the children. Apocalymon laughs as the claws destroy the precious items. Tai: Ah! Our crests and tags! T.K.: He broke them all! Sora: They won't be able to digivolve without them! Apocalymon: I hope you learned your lesson. Always save your receipts. The warranty was probably still good on those things. Joe: Isn't this usually the time when one of us comes up with a brilliant idea? Mimi: I don't think anything can save us this time, Joe! I'm afraid we're done for! Biyomon: How can we fight Apocalymon without digivolving? Izzy: There's no way! All the rookie Digimon combined couldn't defeat an enemy who has the power of all the evil Digimon from the past! Tai: How can you be so sure? There's got to be a way somehow! Matt: How did the original Digi-Destined kids defeat this enemy? Apocalymon: I'll take these children and use their fear to make them digital and disappear! children begin dissolving into tiny bits of data, from the feet up. Matt: What's this?! Izzy: Fascinating! Our bodies are being broken down into little bits of digital information! Tai: Fascinating!? Biyomon: Let's stay calm, everyone! Don't fall to pieces! Agumon: Too late! Digimon are also dissolving, and the kids scream in fear as their heads are broken down into bits. Then they find themselves floating in an expanse of white, with ones and zeros flying by. Tai: Ah! Where are we?! Izzy: We're information now. This is where all digital information gathers. It's the world of data. Mimi: Data? I'm too young to be dating! Izzy: It's not the same. Joe: Sometimes, too much information's a bad thing. Kari: Can we get back? Sora: I don't know, Kari. Nothing like this has ever happened to us before. I don't know what to do. Tai: Is this it? Have we lost? Matt: I'd say that's a pretty good conclusion. Agumon: Come on you guys, don't quit now! Tai: Why not? Gabumon: Look, we can't stop fighting now, just because of a little setback. Biyomon: So what we're bits of information, we have no tags and crests, we can't digivolve and we're facing the most powerful enemy of all time, I don't see what the problem is. Sora: Listen, Biyomon. You guys have a great attitude about this whole thing. But all the positive thinking in the world can't guarantee that we'll find a way to get back to our original forms. Joe: I tried positive thinking once, and I was positive about one thing. I positively hated it. Izzy: Speaking scientifically, we're the first humans to be digitally processed. Technically, we're pioneers. Like Marco Polo. Tentomon: Oh, I know what he's famous for. Marco! Agumon: Polo! Tentomon: Marco! Patamon: Polo! Tentomon: Marco! Biyomon: Polo! Izzy: Huh? Gabumon: In every battle, you're bound to face a number of unknowns. Gomamon: Yeah, you didn't know how those other fights would turn out, but you fought them anyway, didn't you? Joe: Yeah, that's right. We did fight. When I first got to the digital world, I was afraid of any little thing that moved. We faced all kinds of new monsters. a flashback, Joe remembers being afraid of Bukamon when they first met, and the Kuwagamon that attacked them on their first day in the Digital World. Then, the rainbow light came down from the sky and the Digimon digivolved and beat Kuwagamon. Gomamon: But no matter who they threw at us, we always found the strength to beat the enemy. Regardless of how big it was, didn't we, Joe? remembers when T.K. almost drowned, then Joe jumped in the water to save him. Joe sank, but then his crest began to glow.... Joe: That's right, we did. We worked together as a team. Even that time when we almost lost T.K. because he couldn't swim. Of course, I forgot that I couldn't swim, either. Mimi: I remember times when all I wanted to do was break down and cry. Palmon: But instead, you fought on with your new friends! Mimi: Mmm hmm! I feel like I've become a stronger person since I met all of you. Like that time at the convention center when all those Bakemon were attacking. I didn't cry a single drop. Alright, maybe just one drop. remembers the confusion in the real world that day as the Bakemon and humans fought. Beneath Mimi's pajamas, her crest began to glow. Patamon: Before I met you, T.K., I didn't think it mattered if I ever digivolved or not. But when Devimon went to grab you and got me, I knew it was my time to shine! I became Angemon for the first time and I've been flying high ever since! closes his hand, but finds that he has caught the little flying digimon instead of the child he was expecting. From the giant black fist, beams of light shoot out as Angemon is born. T.K: I learned something from you too, Patamon. I learned that sometimes, you have to fight for what you believe in. flashes back to when he was falling through the sky, Piedmon laughing in the background, as he held Matt's keychain in his hand. He listened to his brother's voice, and his crest began to glow. Biyomon: I want you to know you've changed my life in many ways, too, Sora. Sora: Really? Biyomon: Of course you have! After all, I've never had a best friend before. I would do anything for you. Like that time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack right in the chest. Talk about heartburn! red flash of lightning hits Birdramon hard, and she falls from the sky. Sora runs after her, crest shining brightly. Tentomon: You know, Izzy, when I first met you, I thought you were just one of those computer geeks. But after I got to know you, I realized you are one of those computer geeks. And I'm glad you are! Because where would the rest of us be without you? Izzy: Thanks, pal. sniffs loudly. Tentomon: I promised myself I wouldn't cry.... Although I wanted to cry when I felt that asteroid belt tightening around my waist. But you and I took care of Vademon together! is flying through a space littered with asteroids, when he is hit with one. Then, Kabuterimon digivolves. Gabumon: As for you, Matt- Matt: You don't have to say anything, I know. Digimon is crushing Joe, who is wrapped in a long vine, as Matt and T.K. look on. Matt yells, and his crest glows beneath his shirt. Gabumon: There was that time when- Matt: Yeah, that's right, I remember. Gabumon: And then you and I- Matt: I know. Gabumon: Remember when we- Matt: Didn't you hear me? I said, you don't have to say anything. Agumon: You and I knew from the beginning that together we made an invincible team. Right, Tai? and Agumon are at a fence, when Tai's crest glows. Tai and Greymon walk across a desert to a giant ball of wires floating above the dunes; Etemon fused with his Dark Network. Tai holds up his glowing crest as he runs toward it. Tai: You got that right. Of course, I probably could have taken care of Etemon without you, but it was nice having you around. You did get me out of a few jams. Gatomon: We can't give up now, because if we do, what was the whole point of searching for Kari in the first place? Kari: Gatomon. Gatomon: I've waited my whole life to meet you and find my purpose. And that is to protect you, no matter what the cost. Whether that meant facing Myotismon's Grisly Wing attack, or facing the reality of losing Wizardmon. You know, I will always be there for you. releases his attack of bats as the other kids and Digimon watch in horror, but Wizardmon steps in front of them, and takes the blow, falling to the ground. Kari and Gatomon cry, devastated. Kari: Boy, if I had never met you, Gatomon.... Joe: And if I had never come to the digital world.... Mimi: And if none of us became friends in the first place.... Izzy: Then we wouldn't have become the people that we are today! Matt: You're right! We never would have won all those battles without each other. T.K.: I feel like I've grown up a lot! Sora: I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways. Tai: I've grown up too! I'm a much better fighter now! on Earth, the Digi-Destined's families continue to watch Apocalymon through the black hole in the sky. Matt's father: You can do it! Joe's brother: Come on! For Earth! Mrs. Takenouchi: We're so proud of you! No matter what happens! Mr. Izumi: Give it your all! the world, people are watching the sky, and rooting for the kids. Tai: I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit yet! Sora: I'm with you, Tai! I won't let this whole experience be for nothing! Matt: Me neither. There is no way I'm about to let my friends down! Izzy: And besides, there are still a lot of people counting on us down on Earth! Mimi: Let's find a way! Matt: Let's fight! T.K.: We're ready! Joe: We've reached the point where there's no turning back. Kari: Crests or no crests, we're going to win! Mimi: Are we togther? Matt: We are! T.K.: Then let's fight! Joe: It's gonna be pretty tough without our crests. Kari: Crests? We don't need no stinking crests! T.K.'s shirt, a form begins to glow. T.K: Ah! What?! My heart! the kids gasp, a glowing shape appears as well on the chests of Kari, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Sora, Matt and Tai. Agumon: It's your crests! You don't need to carry them anymore because their power has been inside of you this whole time! Tai: You mean like, in our hearts? Izzy: Prodigious. That makes perfect sense. It's like my knowledge and Joe's sense of responsibility. If your special traits are within you, then you don't need your crest because your power will be within you as well! Matt: You're wrong! Sora and Mimi look up at Matt, startled. Matt: It wasn't the friendship inside of me that made my crest glow, Izzy. It was more than that. The friendship I felt from all of you gathered inside my heart, and that brought the power of my crest to life. Tai: So each person's crest isn't powered by themselves. It's powered by the faith we have in each other. Kari: Then the light inside of me is for everyone! crest shines, and Gatomon is surrounded in a familiar light. Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewomon! T.K.: And everyone's hopes are my hopes! crest shines as well, and Patamon is also bathed in light. Patamon: Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon! Angemon: Angemon digivolve to.... MagnaAngemon. Izzy: Knowledge! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon digivolve to.... MegaKabuterimon. Mimi: Sincerity. Palmon: Palmon digivolve to.... Togemon! Togemon: Togemon digivolve to.... Lillymon! Joe: Reliability! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon digivolve to.... Zudomon! Sora: Mine's love! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to.... Birdramon! Birdramon: Birdramon digivolve to.... Garudamon! Matt: Friendship! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to.... MetalGarurumon! Tai: Courage! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve to.... WarGreymon! kids and their fully digivolved Digimon reappear in the black space in front of Apocalymon. Izzy: We did it! We reassembled ourselves! Apocalymon: What!? Tai: You're dealing with the new and improved Digi-Destined! kids all raise their fists, ready for the fight of their lives. Narrator: You won't want to miss the final battle that decides the fate of two worlds. Tune in to the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.